The present invention relates to an engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto and, more particularly, to an engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto, which is capable of preventing an exhaust pipe from being damaged by a vibration of the main body of the engine.
A conventional engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto includes an engine in which an exhaust gas treatment apparatus is supported by the main body of the engine and the main body of the engine is configured to communicate with the exhaust gas treatment apparatus through an exhaust pipe (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
According to this kind of engine having an exhaust gas treatment apparatus attached thereto, the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is integrated with the main body of the engine. There is an advantage in that the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is easily installed in a machine on which the engine is mounted.
However, the prior art is problematic in that the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is supported by the main body of the engine only in the exhaust pipe.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-12609 (refer to FIGS. 2 and 4)
The exhaust pipe is likely to be damaged by a vibration of the main body of the engine.
The exhaust gas treatment apparatus is supported by the main body of the engine only in the exhaust pipe. Thus, if the exhaust gas treatment apparatus is shaken by a vibration of the main body of the engine, a heavy load is applied to the exhaust pipe, and thus the exhaust pipe is likely to be damaged.
In particular, in case where a Diesel Particulate Filter (DPF) or a catalyst of heavy weight is accommodated in the exhaust gas treatment apparatus, the problem becomes serious.